Life lasts long , Undeads last longer
by ilovepattyx3
Summary: This is a story about Alice and Carlos. There hasn't been the Racoon incident. Alice is kept in the facility Carlos is working for and the two of them don't know each other, yet.
1. Chapter 1 Amnesia

_This story takes place right after the first movie. Alice is still in the lab and Carlos still works for umbrella. They haven't ever met yet._

_Oh, and I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy reading :)_

**Amnesia**

As she woke she looked around. There was nothing she could recognize. She was being in a dark room, lit up only by this dim lamp that hang above her. When her eyes adjusted she could see that the room was sterile and white and furnished very plainly for there was nothing but a small table in one corner, this lamp above her and the chair she was tied to, which was set in the middle of the room.

Why was she tied? And where was she? There wasn't anything that would tell her about her location.

Then she realized that there was a worse problem than worrying about where she was. As she tried to recall what had happened she figured out that there was nothing she could recall at all.

There was no memory. She had lost it somehow.

Getting panicked, her breathing fastened. She started to tremble and was about to jerk out. But that had no use and so she tried to calm herself, because she knew that she needed to get out of this room.

After she had stopped trembling mostly, she went on with her observation, trying to concentrate. Monitoring felt like kind of a routine to her. Taking a look at herself, she saw a name tag that was fastened to her shirt. "Alice Abernathy" she whispered.

There was something familiar to this name. It was hers.

She …Alice felt the ties at her wrists and ankles, but fast banned the thought of being trapped, because she didn't want to jerk out again.

She took another, more detailed look at herself - and shivered. On her arm were pricks of a syringe, pricks that she surely had seen before … on Rains arm. Rain _..."I don't wanna be one of those things, walking around without a soul. When the time has come, you'll take care of it… _

What did that mean? She didn't remember.

Suddenly, Alice heard voices coming closer.


	2. Chapter 2 Worth a Try

_So this is the second chapter. Would be nice if you'd review it. Criticism helps me to improve the story. __:)_

**Worth a Try**

Two men in white clothes entered the room. They looked like … she couldn't remember the word. She fast closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Looks like she's still sedated. Shouldn't she already have woken up, doctor Isaaks?" a male, but strangely high voice said. The man sounded young, almost too young to be a scientist. Scientist! That was the word she'd missed.

"We gave her another dose some hours ago." the other scientist, obviously named Isaaks, explained.

The men's voices sounded as if they were keeping as much space between them and her as the room allowed. Why were they afraid? She was, depending on the little observation she'd done before, just a weak woman, who was tied anyway.

"Should I inject her again, now?" the young man asked.

"Yes, in a minute, but wait until Olivera is here. She's quite … rebellious and we don't know how the virus has changed her. She's adapted it somehow and might have gotten stronger. Way too strong to be captured by these shabby ties. " the doctor sounded a bit nervous.

Alice' mind was racing. So they already had injected her something -a virus that had changed her somehow. She already was infected, but she didn't want to get another dose of this virus. She knew she had to act right now.

An agent or something, named Olivera, would arrive any minute and he would probably be much stronger than these two researchers. So she had to escape before his arrival and there wasn't any time left for planning things.

She tensed her muscles and they really seemed to be strong. She opened her eyes to look for the door. The two men were standing just in front of it.

"Look! She is awake." The men stared at her. Before they could react, Alice did. She used as much force as she could and tore her ties.

"We gotta leave!" the young scientist screeched , but doctor Isaaks pulled another syringe out of his pocket and stung it into Alice' arm.

"Stop it!!" she pulled away her arm but it was Isaaks was already done. She hit his chest and he got down to the floor. So did the other man as she pushed him out of her way to the door.

Alice already felt the medicament that the doctor had injected. It made her feel week and tired. She knew she wouldn't get far.


	3. Chapter 3 Discretion about Unveiling

_Got n__othing to say… Hope you like it!_

**Discretion about Unveiling **

"Carlos Olivera. Come to the Laboratory Section, room 345 on the third floor. Carlos Olivera. Come… " said a voice that came out of a speaker

"Shit" His shift was actually over in a minute. He would have to stay longer now.

Carlos knew what needing his help in the laboratories meant. They experimented on animals there, testing some new medications. He hadn't been there lately, but when he had longer ago, these animals had always looked furious and mad. Now one of them must've broken out and he would have to catch it.

He forced his pace. If he hurried, he'd be home sooner and he was really tired.

He saw a sign: 'ROOM 345'. A worried scientist stood in front of the door.

"Is it this room?" The scientist nodded and Carlos was about to step in. "Wait!"

Carlos stopped. "What's the matter?"

"We need to ask for your total discretion."

"Why?" He was confused.

"There's a … an untypical kind of project in there"

"Project?! What is it?"

The scientist hesitated.

"Hey, tell me! I need to-"

"Stop it!!" a female voice screamed. The door cracked open and Carlos dodged so that it didn't hit him.

A woman came out of the room. She wore a name tag but he was sure that she wasn't a scientist. Her hair was tousled and her dirty face had a fierce but also scared expression.

She stared at Carlos and her look became desperate. He could see that she was weak. Her body trembled and she was fighting to stay upright.

"Please" she whispered. Then her eyes closed and she collapsed. He caught her before she hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 A Job to Do

_I'm sorry it took me so long to go on but I need to figure out a bit how to create a not crappy plot. Hope I haven'__t screwed this chapter up :)_

**A Job to D****o**

He had to help her. It was his job to protect people, wasn't it?

Carlos knew that this was getting him into huge trouble, but he could not hand her over to these bastards.

He had always thought that Umbrella only tested on animals, but this woman was a proof against that.

"Keep a hold of her! We mustn't let her escape!"

Carlos did keep a hold of her, but, to the researcher's surprise, he started to run towards the elevator. He wouldn't wait for the other agents to come and take this woman back into this room, where they'd maltreated her.

"What are you doing?! She's a felon! Helping her flee would be wanton of you!"

She had had such a scared look and hadn't even a tiniest bit seemed to be a vicious criminal or something the like. And so he didn't believe the scientist. Carlos stopped running for short and turned to glare at the researcher.

"Are you kidding? Look at her! She's so week and she's also wounded. Even if she _would_ be a felon, you bastards wouldn't have any right to treat her like this! And I know that she's an innocent woman, kept as a freaking specimen! I can see her arms, so don't try to fool me! I see all the stitches! What have you done to her?!"

The man didn't bother to answer, but fearful ran away. Carlos wanted to know what had happened to the woman, but for now he had to get her out of the damn facility and hide her from these fuckers.

He got into the elevator and pushed the lowest button. It would stop at the ground floor in about 20 seconds.

He desperately hoped that there wouldn't be any agents waiting for them. Actually, Carlos knew that he wouldn't get into such a huge trouble if he handed her out right know, but he also knew that he would never do this. So he tried to concentrate and figure out how to escape from the complex and get to the SUV.

Maybe he would be able to get there, but then he still had to pass the gate and if they would've been alarmed before he got there...- "Emergency at the third floor, laboratory section. Emergency…."

The elevator's door was gone so that he now could hear the mounted speakers in the huge and impressive hallway in front of him. Huge, impressive and almost empty. There were only two agents, who were guarding the entrance. All the other available agents had to be upstairs, where they thought they were needed. That damn scientist he had been talking to probably just had sound the alarm.

Anyway, he needed to act right now or his only chance would be gone.

Carlos hid the woman behind a column, concealing her from the two agents' view. Now he had to knock them both out.

He wasn't sure whether to kill them or not. They could be just like him, not knowing about this corporation's machination…-

"Don't know why they don't simply kill her! She won't be cooperative but only will endanger all of us." They _did_ know.

Trying to take them by surprise, Carlos approached quietly and drew his gone.

In the next moment he gave one of them a headshot and snapped the other one's neck. No his path was clean.

He grabbed the woman and started to run.


End file.
